deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeastMan14/April Fools Special: Scott Pilgrim vs Deadpool
Y'know what April Fools Day is for? Laughing and humor. So my idea is, why not take two of the funniest comic characters out there, and have them fight each other in awesome brawl...of awesomeness. So, without further ado...let my April Fools Day special...begin! 'Introduction' 'Scott Pilgrim' Bio: Scott Pilgrim is a lazy 23-year old living in Toronto with his cool gay roommate Wallace Wells, perfectly fine with his dysfunctional life as a bassist for his band, Sex Bo-Bomb, and dating a high-schooler named Knives Chau. Despite his arguments otherwise, it appears he's still recovering from a messy breakup, until he meets the mysterious Romano Flowers and falls madly in love. But there's a catch. He must fight and defeat Ramona's 7 evil exes in order to keep Ramona. As he fights, Scott's dark past is slowly revealed, all coming into a shocking final battle with Gideon Gordon Graves. 'Deadpool' Bio: Wade Wilson was once a cancer stricken man who joined the Weapon X program and was nearly killed in his procedure, only surviving due to his regberation factor gained from it and thrown into a room called DEADPOOL where failed subjects die. Deadpool began work as a mercernary, and it remains uncertain whether or not he's a hero or a villian, with many characters assuming he's insane due to his awareness he's in a comic book, and constant fourth wall breaking. 'The Weapons and Skills of the Warriors' 'Scott Pilgrim' Fighting Skill: Scott possesses amazing combat abilities similar to that of Street Fighter, often employing agile kicks and punches. The Power of Love: Earned after Scott confessed his love for Ramona, the Power of Love is a katana sword that also happens to be on fire, somehow neither burning Scott's hands or melting the blade. 'Deadpool' Healing Factor: Deadpool has an insanely powerful healing factor, enabling him to recover from just about anything. He does, however, have to reattach his limbs and can be killed if he is decapitated and not returned to his body fast enough. Dual Wield Katanas: Deadpool always carries around his two beloved Katanas, employing them heavily in his agile fighting style. Teleportation: Deadpool has teleportation device in his belt, enabling him to transport himself all around the battlefield with ease. Dual Wield M1911: Deadpool's pistols of choice, the M1911s are a pair of reliable, semi-auto pistols that can fire 7 rounds per clip (even though they have been shown firing far more without stopping) 'X-Factors' Scott Pilgrim vs Deadpool 30 Training 50 Neither warrior has any real training, but Deadpool constantly works with other heroes, training himself as he does so. Scott never trains, just makes it up as he goes. 80 Experience 100 Deadpool has been doing what he does for a while, and has gone up against Marvel's biggest badasses countless times. Scott has only been fighting the League of Evil Exe's for a year or two at best, leaving him without as much experience. 90 Durability 100 Scott has taken some serious hits including being thrown hundreds feet into the air and hitting the concrete ground, being pummeled endlessly by a giant robot, and beige tossed through a brick wall. But he can't compare to Deadpool, who has survived countless painful attacks, and literally won't die, no matter how hard his attacker tries. 70 Intelligence 70 Both these guys are pretty similar here. They're both off in their own little worlds, often showing moments of brilliance before lurching back into their Cloud-Cuckoo Land. 'Notes' Voting ends April 8th. It will be set in Toronto, shortly after Scott's fight with Roxy Richter. Category:Blog posts